Some electronic devices include “secret” values that are used for a specific purpose. Such values are secret in that they are to be used only for their designated purpose and should not be accessible by unauthorized entities. One example of such a device is an integrated circuit that includes an encryption key that is usable to decrypt a software image that then executes on the device. The software image is decrypted using the encryption key and the decrypted software image then may be executed to implement the device's functionality. In the hands of an unauthorized entity, the encryption key could be used to improperly modify the software image.